


Tommy's Prom & Hedwigs Issues

by spelaeus



Category: Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2001)
Genre: And violence, No Archive Warnings Apply yet, Other, its hedwig vs teenage girls theres gonna be violence, its prom theres probably gonna be some drunk noncon or smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelaeus/pseuds/spelaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy somehow convinces Hedwig to be his arm candy at his senior prom. Hedwig thinks "Why the fuck not" and obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy's Prom & Hedwigs Issues

Excited bustling came from downstairs. Tommy’s parents were all too ecstatic that he had obtained a date to his senior prom, though it troubled them slightly that it was their babysitter. Nonetheless, they fully endorsed it, even offering to pay for the dress. Hedwig wasn’t too fond of the whole thing, but she was doing it for Tommy. She had done quite a few things for Tommy, and this wasn’t the most drastic one, so she couldn’t complain.

Downstairs, Tommy was being handsomely suited up by his mother, slicking his hair back and adjusting the tie of his dark purple suit. Hedwig thought it tacky, even more so when she saw that her dress of the same shade went past her knees. She studied herself in the mirror, attempting to adjust any visible flaws in her wig, makeup, or anything else. If she was going to be Tommy’s arm candy for the night, she wanted to look her very best. She always made an effort to look her very best, but this time it was important. This wasn’t just slapping on a full face of makeup to go to the store just to cover up last night’s drunken escapades. This was Tommy’s big night. But that thought nagged at her, that she was doing such a thing for Tommy. Gaining attention was something she did for herself, not for other people… But tonight she would be doing just that. She shook the thoughts out of her head lightly, taking caution to not fuss her hair up, and stood up straight. She took a deep breath and smiled into her reflection. She could see past it, but she knew nobody else would. Nobody ever could. And she liked it that way.

“Now or never, Miss Hedwig.” She mumbled to herself as she slowly moved towards the door. She made her way downstairs, all the while thinking to herself how the night would turn out. She attempted not to dwell on it as she came up behind Tommy and put her hands around him. He spun around, smiling, and Hedwig looked down at him, first lovingly, but then in disgust. She glanced around looking for Tommy’s mother before fussing his hair out of its slicked back position.

“Much better.” She chuckled, smiling at her handiwork before kissing Tommy’s forehead. Smiling back, Tommy pinched Hedwig’s rear, which got his hand slapped away in response, with a loving grin from Hedwig.

Tommy’s mother came into the room with a camera and an ear-to-ear grin. She took countless pictures of what she kept calling “The Lovely Couple”. _Quite overdramatic. It’s not like we’re getting married._ Hedwig scoffed inwardly, but she didn’t dare say anything. She was going to hold her tongue and keep her snide comments to herself tonight. It was Tommy’s night. Her back and feet began to ache from standing in stereotypical prom-photo poses, but she bore through it for the sake of Tommy. To Hedwig’s relief, Tommy’s mother finally put the camera on the table and went in to give Tommy a big hug and a wet smooch on the cheek. She ushered them outside, wishing them a good night almost on the verge of tears. Tommy rolled his eyes to Hedwig as they got in his truck.

 

The car ride, albeit uneventful, was stressful for Hedwig. Tommy was prone to being a very… Eccentric driver, and given Hedwig’s need to keep her appearance pristine, it was a very difficult situation. She found herself fixing her hair after every bump, and given the gravelly Kansas roads, this was very, very often. When they had finally reached their destination, Hedwig spent five minutes attempting to restore her physique’s former glory in the passenger mirror, but soon gave up. She ushered Tommy out of the car, suddenly rather excited to get inside and make some heads turn. If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was look good, and make whomever is with her look good.

They entered with Tommy’s hand around Hedwig’s waist, during some Madonna song Hedwig couldn’t recognize. Hedwig’s stomach dropped as she saw her least favorite thing in the world. Teenage girls. She began to sneer before she remembered that her job was to make Tommy happy, and make him look good. She regained her poise, and surveyed the room slowly as they walked in.


End file.
